The Rogue Alternative Ending
by Nala's Secret Mate
Summary: This is the alternative ending for The Rogue be sure to read it BEFORE reading this!


**Alright this is the alternative ending for The Rogue.**

Simba watched Nala's expressions. He had broken her heart. He felt a bit of guilt build up inside him. He quickly shook it off and remembered he had no feelings for her to begin with. It was just to get her to trust him long enough for Mufasa to let his guard down. Now was his chance to redeem himself to his master. He had been blinded by weakness. His emotions tied him down, he had to break his restraints.

"Simba…attack…" Scar ordered.

Simba stepped forward. "Yes master…" Simba said as he charged toward Mufasa.

Mufasa growled and lunged at him. The two battled it out until Simba struck Mufasa's face. Mufasa flew to the floor downed but not out. Nala darted her head toward Simba.

"Noo!" She rushed to Mufasa.

"Why…?" Nala asked under her breath.

Simba glared down at her. "I was becoming weak.. You made me weak…" Simba spat.

Nala stared at Simba "I thought you were good…" Nala said in a hushed voice.

"Nala I…." Simba said trying to apologize.

Simba shook himself back to reality.

Simba slapped Nala across her face. "I'm doing what's best for everyone! Scar will be king!"

Nala touched the area Simba slapped her at. Tears rolled down her cheek as she remembered all the things they did together.

Sarabi watched as Simba slapped her daughter. She lunged at him with a roar. She tackled Simba to the floor and clawed at his face.

"Attack!" Scar commanded the hyenas.

The hyenas charged toward the lionesses. They stood their ground and fought desperately hoping someone would end this madness.

Simba roared and shoved Sarabi off of him. Simba pinned her down and continuously struck her face killing Sarabi. Mufasa rammed into Simba sending him flying. He knelt down next to his queen. For the first time In a long while tears formed in his eyes. His head quickly turned to Simba as he roared and charged after him. He pinned Simba down.

"Why! We gave you a home! We treated you as family! And you repay us with this!" Mufasa boomed tears still falling.

"I did it to earn you're trust! Scar is a better king than you will ever be!" Simba yelled as he struck Mufasa's face.

Simba tackled him down and cut Mufasa's face. Mufasa spun to his right so he was on top and Simba was below him. Mufasa furiously bit Simba's Arm. Simba screamed in pain as shoved Mufasa off.

Scar noticed Simba struggling with Mufasa. He leapt and rammed himself into Mufasa and pinned him down.

Catching Mufasa by surprise Scar whispered into Mufasa's ear. "Long..live..the..king.."

And with that Scar slashed Mufasa's throat killing him.

Simba stood panting as he was tackled by someone else.

He looked up and saw Nala's sad expression. "I loved you Simba…" Nala stated.

"You shouldn't have… I tried to warn you… I told you I was dangerous…" Simba replied.

"I thought you weren't Simba… I saw good in you… now every time I look at you I see the monster that killed my parents and doomed the Pridelands." Nala said raising her paw to strike Simba.

"Nala?" Simba asked.

"Yes?" Nala replied half hoping Simba had changed.

"Goodbye…" Simba stated and slashed Nala's neck.

Nala fell onto Simba. He felt how cold she was and felt the tears stream down his face. He couldn't admit it but he loved Nala too. But he did what he thought was right. For the sake of the Pridelands.

"Simba…" Scar said.

"Yes..master?" Simba replied looking at all the dead lionesses.

"You have done well…" Scar complimented.

"Thank you master…" Simba bowed.

"As king of the Pridelands my first order is to never speak of this battle or the original Pride." Scar ordered.

"Yes master.." Simba replied as he walked away to help the hyenas with the bodies.

After all the bodies were disposed of Simba returned to Priderock. It had started to rain down hard. Simba couldn't stop thinking about what he had done. Had he been doing the right thing? Simba thought to himself. Of course Scar will be an excellent king. He will show the Pridelands that he was a better choice than Mufasa. Simba looked around, he saw all the hyenas lying down in Priderock. He figured they would be living there too now.

"Simba… come" Scar ordered.

"Yes master.." Simba replied and followed Scar to the peak of Priderock.

"What is your command master.." Simba asked respectfully.

"Sit next to me… I want to show you something." Scar said.

Simba did as he was told and sat down next to him.

"Simba I want you to look down at the Pridelands and tell me what you see…" Scar told him.

Simba looked down a bit confused as to why he was being shown this. Simba felt a force push him off the side of the peak. Simba grabbed on the ledge for dear life. He saw Scar approach him.

"Master help!" Simba pleaded.

"Oh my dear Simba….." Scar answered.

Simba was confused. He felt Scar's claws dig into his wrists.

"You see Simba… now that Mufasa is gone I no longer need you…" Scar smirked.

'"No…" Simba pleaded.

"Goodbye Simba…" Scar stated as he threw Simba off the top of Priderock.

Simba saw his life flash before him. He saw Mufasa, Sarabi, and…. Nala. He had been a fool he had killed his friends in an attempt to help the Pridelands. But in the end he doomed it. He wished he could take it all back and start over, but he knew he couldn't. he closed his eyes and felt a sharp pain in his head as he slowly let himself go.

**Alright that's it you guys a harsh ending for my story this is just for the people who wanted a sad ending to the story. It really pained me to write this but I had to do it. Anyways be sure to read my upcoming stories but for now laters!**


End file.
